robinhobbelderlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
FitzChivalry Farseer
FitzChivalry Farseer, usually known as Fitz,' '''is the illegitimate son of Prince Chivalry Farseer and a woman of the Mountain Kingdom. Events Farseer Trilogy ''Main page: Farseer Trilogy Fitz is dropped off at the Six Duchies fort of Moonseye by his maternal grandfather, who reveals him as King-in-Waiting Chivalry's illegitimate son. The discovery of his existence leads Chivalry to abdicate the throne. Fitz is never officially acknowledged by his father, but is brought to Buckkeep Castle and raised by the stablemaster Burrich. Eventually, Fitz comes under King Shrewd's scrutiny, who disapproves of a royal bastard being raised as no more than a stable boy. Fitz is brought into the castle proper and begins lessons in reading, writing, and swordplay, as befits his status. He also begins lessons with the reclusive Chade Fallstar as an apprentice assassin. These lessons further instill loyalty to King Shrewd. As a Farseer, Fitz possesses a natural talent for the Skill, so he is accepted into the group of students that Skillmaster Galen gathers to train a new coterie. Galen has a particular hatred for Fitz and, unbeknownst to Fitz, damages his Skill abilities. Galen commands him to die and makes him think he is a worthless failure that never had any skill talent. Galen leaves after beating him physically and Fitz would have obeyed the skill command to die by throwing himself off the tower if not for Smithy, his dog and wit-bond partner. While he eventually returns to the lessons after recovering physically, Fitz is still fogged by what Galen did to him, thinking he has no talent. In addition, the experience left him with habitually strong defensive walls that he has a hard time lowering for fear someone will ravage his mind the way Galen did. For these reasons his skill is inconsistent, he doesn't progress much after that and eventually fails the final test for the coterie though it is unlikely that Galen even tried to teach him properly. During this time he begins the relationships that will determine much of his life. He becomes one of the few in the castle who speak regularly with The Fool. He also starts a turbulent relationship with Molly Chandler and even befriends his father's wife, Lady Patience. He also develops a strong relationship with King-in-Waiting Verity and an antagonistic relationship with Prince Regal. He also wit bonds with the starved and beaten wolf pup Nighteyes whom he purchases for a handful of copper coins. His most significant mission as a King's Assassin takes him to The Mountain Kingdom where he is nearly killed and then befriended by Kettricken, Verity's Queen-to-be. He discovers that Prince Regal is attempting to marry the unsuspecting princess instead and poisoning her elder brother Rurisk so as to have her inherit the throne. Ultimately defeating Regal's attempt with subterfuge, FitzChivalry is left weak and poisoned for some months in The Mountain Kingdom before returning to Buckkeep. Also while in The Mountain Kingdom he finds a now much older Nosy who is bonded to Rurisk but gives his live to save Fitz after Regal tries to drown him. During this time The Red-Ship War begins in earnest. Building warships from Mountain Kingdom lumber, Verity decides he needs access to the ships without leaving his position. He patches his mind to Fitz's with the Skill and has Fitz taught more martial prowess, particularly with an axe. However, Fitz's emotions run so high during fights that he forces Verity out, as well as losing his own memories of the fighting. He is involved in an early success at Antler Island where they kill numerous raiders and capture Red Ships. Fitz earns such a reputation for his fighting at the island that a song is written in his honor. When Verity leaves on his quest, Fitz attempts to continue his relationship with Molly but it greatly suffers from both Shrewd's ill-health and their disagreement on his interest in marrying Molly when Shrewd would see him married to the daughter of one of his dukes. Fitz eventually decides that he must aid Shrewd, Kettricken and the Fool to escape Buckkeep as Price Regal takes over when Shrewd is killed under Regal's orders during the attempt. Deciding he must avenge his King, Fitz kills Regal's assassins publicly, leading to his incarceration. Condemned for being Witted, Fitz "dies", however his consciousness leaves his body to join his wolf, Nighteyes, and his tortured body is recovered by Burrich. After some time, Fitz rejoins to his body. Afterwards Burrich takes Fitz to a secluded cabin so that he might recover from his "death" in Regal's dungeon. Fitz recovers slowly over the next few months both in body and mind before finally deciding that he no longer has any responsibility to the Farseer name and sets out to kill Regal. He leaves the cabin after killing a Forged thief, unaware that the thief wore a shirt with his silver pin. When the body is later discovered, it is believed by Burrich that he died, while Molly, of course, thought he had died in Regal's dungeon months earlier. After failing to kill Regal at his new home in Tilth, Verity uses the Skill to command him to come to him on his quest to find the Elderlings. After a lengthy journey to the Mountain Kingdom he sets out with Kettricken, Kettle, Nighteyes, Starling Birdsong and The Fool. Eventually rejoining King Verity, they aid him in retrieving the Stone Dragons. During this time, Verity uses the Skill to borrow Fitz's body as his own is all but ruined by his efforts to create a dragon. He uses the skill to manipulate Kettricken's mind and gives her an heir before entering himself entirely into Verity-as-Dragon. Fitz ends this period of his life by killing the last of The False Coterie and using The Skill to command Regal's unwavering loyalty to Kettricken and her heir. He then sets out on a journey with Nighteyes and surrenders his old name, believing FitzChivalry Farseer is better off dead. Tawny Man Trilogy Main page: Tawny Man Trilogy Fitz spends fifteen years living in an isolated cabin near Forge with Nighteyes, raising a foster son Hap and receiving the occasional visit from Starling. He is surprised by a visit from Chade, who has come out of hiding and asks Fitz to return to Buckkeep to tutor Prince Dutiful and Nettle in the Skill. As Fitz fears to return to his painful past life, he refuses the offer. Shortly after Chade's visit, the Fool returns to Fitz, prompting him to leave his seclusion to aid in recovering the missing Dutiful. Fitz returns to Buckkeep under the name Tom Badgerlock, a serving man for the Fool's persona Lord Golden. They confront the recent violence surrounding Witted ones and rescue Dutiful from the clutches of his false Wit-bond partner. Fitz is deeply offended when he learns of Amber, the Fool's female persona in Bingtown, and feels that the secrecy of this aspect of the Fool's nature constitutes a betrayal on the Fool's part. Fitz and the Fool quarrel over others' perception of their relationship. Fitz grows to realize that transferring so many of his negative memories to Girl-on-a-Dragon had stunted his emotional growth for the past two decades. In accepting his memories back, he resolves not to hide from life anymore, but return to himself and strive for a happy life on his own terms. He returns to Molly and eventually wins her love again. The two marry and settle at Withywoods. The Fitz and the Fool Trilogy Fitz enjoys a quiet life at Withywoods as Tom Badgerlock with his wife Molly, free from the machinations of court life. However, even his relative freedom is not enough to assuage the continued loneliness of Nighteyes' absence and the Fool's increased absence from his life. Fitz is disturbed when the aging Molly claims to be pregnant and continues to do so for well over two years. To Fitz's shock, Molly then gives birth to a tiny, pale child, whom they name Bee. Fitz adores Bee, despite her strangeness, and desires to protect her from being used as a Farseer pawn like himself or Nettle. After Bee is stolen from Withywoods by servants from Clerres, the Island of Whites, Fitz and the Fool embark on a journey to reclaim her - the Fool believing her to be "The Unexpected Son". Fitz is enraged with the Fool and deeply offended the Fool believes he has as much right to Bee as Fitz, who has just lost Molly. In the midst of rescuing Bee from Clerres, where he finds her to be a different person to when she was taken after all of the abuse she had endured, he becomes trapped inside of the castle underneath rubble. Him and Nighteyes, who now lives only in his mind, await death, until the heating stone he was gifted earlier causes a tube of Skill to explode, silvering him and allowing him to carve a path to escape. Fitz stumbles into a Skill-Pillar, reappearing at the clearing where Verity carved his dragon years ago. He refuses to believe the part of his mind which insists he is dying, and attempts to plan and survive. After a time, Bee and a procession from Buckkeep including Kettricken and the Fool appear and help him survive long enough to carve his dragon - a wolf, identical to Nighteyes. Bee persuades the Fool to go with him into the dragon, and Fitz deposits his memories into his dragon, finally disappearing as Verity did. Name It is strongly implied that Fitz's mother named him Keppet, but at the start of the series, Fitz is unable to recall his own name, leading most to refer to him as "Boy" or "Newboy" in Buckeep Town, "the bastard," or "the fitz." Eventually, Verity names him FitzChivalry Farseer, and the "Fitz" nickname is officially adopted. Fitz gained infamy during the events of the Farseer Trilogy, acquiring the nickname "the Witted Bastard." For safety and for convenience, Fitz has gone by many names throughout his life. Lady Patience calls him Tom, after his father, Chivalry, referred to him as "the Tomcat" in letters to his uncle, Verity. Fitz uses this name for the several years that he is known as Tom Badgerlock. Nighteyes sometimes calls him Changer, a name given to him in his naming ceremony aged 11; Nettle knew him as Shadow-Wolf; and the Fool calls him both Catalyst and his own name, Beloved. Relationships Burrich As a boy, Fitz resents Burrich's gruff personality and military stiffness, feelings that multiply when Burrich forbids Fitz from using his Wit. When Fitz disobeys, Burrich removes his first Wit-bond partner, the puppy Nosy. As Fitz believes Burrich has Nosy killed, this deeply damages their relationship. Despite his childhood frustrations, Fitz considers Burrich a surrogate father and is grateful for his teaching and protection. Molly Molly is Fitz's first love, and he is deeply hurt when their relationship ends. The pain of Molly's coupling with Burrich is such that Fitz attempts to erase it from his life rather than be tormented by it. When Fitz regains his memories from Girl-on-a-Dragon, he is compelled to seek out Molly again. He eventually wins her affection and they live for several years in the happy, calm, adult life that Fitz had always envisioned. Molly's progressing age weighs on him as he remains unnaturally youthful through her middle years, and when she dies, Fitz is far more distraught than during their adolescent breakup. The Fool The Fool is Fitz's closest friend. Though the Fool has admitted to romantic feelings for Fitz, Fitz insists that he feels only platonic love for the Fool. Despite this, Fitz frequently describes their bond as transcending friendship or even sex. Category:People Category:The Farseer Trilogy Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy Category:Skilled Category:Witted Category:The Fitz and the Fool Trilogy